warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Blog:Nussfrost/Geschichten
Hallo meine Lieben Clankatzen hier werde ich alle fertig geschriebenen Geschichten präsentieren und hoffe das sie gutes Lesefutter für euch sind. 'Geschichten' 'Lunas Bestimmung' In dieser Geschichte geht es um das Häuskätzchen Luna das sich trotz ihres schönen Haukätzchenlebens für den dunkelen Wald entscheidet. Doch sie ahnt noch nicht das sie der Schlüssel zum Licht ist und die vier Clans vor Unheil und dem Untergang schützen wird. Doch das scheint schwerer als gedacht. Als sich Steinkralle gegen sie und den FlammenClan wendet stürtzt die Welt des Clans zusammen. Der graue Kater will verhindern das Himmelsstürmer ihre Prophezeiung erfüllt, doch... Diese Geschichte ist meiner Katzen Luna gewidmet die mich immer aufheitert auch, wenn ich mal traurig bin. Leseprobe Ich schrak aus meinem Nest hoch. Meine letzte Prüfung! ''Mein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen. Ich sprang aus meinem Nest uns setzte zur Klappe an der Tür. Schneeflocken rieselten vom Himmel und das graue Licht der Wolken lies meinen Pelz im silbrigen Licht schimmern. Ich sprang auf den Lattenzaun. Kälte kroch in meine Pfoten und lies mich erzittern. Ich sprang vom Zaun und raste in den schneebedeckten Wald hinein. Hinter mir konnte ich einen goldenen Pelz aufblitzen sehen. Ich wusste das es Shine war aber, ich musste meine letzte Prüfung bestehen. Es war schon immer mein Traum gewesen im Wald zu leben. Ich entdeckte am Steinkreis einen langgliedrigen braunen Kater und eine schneeweiße Kätzin, beide warteten bereits auf mich. Als ich das Lager betrat wurde ich von Tupfenstern empfangen. <> Steinkralle und der langgliedrige braune Kater starrten mich böse an. Ich neigte den Kopf und tappte aus dem Lager. <>, flüsterte Steinkralle als ich an ihm vorbeischritt. Ich beachtete ihn nicht. ''Ein blauer Stein, was soll das den sein? ''Ich verlies das Lager und tappte den Berg hinauf. Je höher ich kam desto kälter wurde es. Ich begann zu zittern. Die Kälte heftete sich in meinen Pelz und meine Pfoten fühlten sich an wie Eisklötze. ''Wie weit denn noch? ''Ich blickte über meine Schulter und blieb erstarrt stehen. Wenn ihr wissen wollt ob Luna ihre Prüfungen besteht und ob sie sich Steinkralle wiedersetzen kann lest euch in die Story rein. Viel Spaß. 'Kräfte des Lichts ''' Für die Jungen Nussjunges, Teichjunges und Zackenjunges scheint die Welt in Ordnung doch als sie ihre geheimnisvollen Kräfte entdecken verändert dies das Leben der Jungen schlagartig. Viele Rätsel türmen sich vor ihnen auf. Woher kommen ihre Kräfte? Wieso ausgerechnet sie? Doch sie sind nich allein. Eine dunkele Macht erhebt sich und droht die drei Jungkatzen ins Chaos zu stürzen. Sie müssen über ihre Grenzen hinauswachsen um den scheinbar unbesiegbaren Feind in die Knie zu zwingen. Wird ihnen dies gelingen oder enden sie in einer Welt ohne Licht, ohne Freude, ohne Hoffnung? Diese Geschichte verbindet WarriorCats mit Magie. Entdeckt selbst die geheimnissvollen Kräfte der Jungkatzen und lasst euch in die Welt des FlammenClans hineinreißen. Ich hoffe euch gefällt diese Story. Viel Spaß. 'Das Schicksal des LilienClans' So die Weissagung des SternenClans. Die Lebensumstände im LilienClan werden immer schwieriger. Beute verschwindet und zu allem Überfluss fallen auch noch Monster in ihr Territorium ein und nehmen ihnen auch noch das letzte Stückchen Land weg. Alle denken sie wären hoffnungslos verloren. Doch eine Katze akzeptiert das nicht. Opfalfeuer eine feuerfarbene Kätzin wird ihnen jedoch die Augen öffnen. Es ist zu gefährlich hier zu bleiben. Doch da erhielt sie einen Traum von unberührten Land und Beute im Überfluss. Doch als sie an ihrem Ziel angelangt zu seinen schienen türmen sich neue Probleme vor ihnen auf. 'Winterzeit' Jeder denkt das Shira ein ganz normales Dorf ist, aber das täuscht es ist von einem uralten Fluch belegt, der besagt das sich manche Menschen die dort leben sich unter 10°C in Katzen verwandeln und sich erst wieder zurückverwandeln wenn der Frühling beginnt. 'Code of Destiny' Als die Streunerin Eisblick eine Prophezeiung von einer ihr unbekannten Katze erhält ist nichts mehr wie früher. Sie soll als kleines Junges in einem Clan aufgewachsen sein. Doch was sie entdeckt ist noch viel gewaltiger. Ihr Bruder soll noch leben. Sofort macht sie sich auf den Weg ihre Vergangenheit wieder zu entdecken. 'Triologien' 'Triologie: Wild im Herzen' Zu dieser Triologie gehören die drei Bücher Furchtlos, Angstfrei und Unerschrocken. Es geht um den jungen Krieger Wildlöwe, über den eine unheilvolles Schicksal schwebt. Als der SternenClan eines Tages seiner Mutter eine Prophezeiung schickt will sie nicht wahrhaben das ihr Sohn eines Tages den StrauchClan zerstören wird. Auf diesem düsteren Pfad erwarten Wildlöwe viele steinige Hinternisse. Als er dann auch noch zum Krieger ernannt wird spitzen sich die Dinge immer mehr zu und Wildlöwe erlangt immer mehr Macht. Bis eines Tages das Band zerreißt. 'Funkenspringer ' Diese Story gehört zu der Triologie Gluttatzen zu der auch Flammenrenner und Feuerfänger gehören. Glutpfote ist einer der legendären Funkenspringern die nur alle 1000 Blattwechsel geboren werden. Diese bekommen dann eine besondere Gabe die sich im Alter eines Schülers bis zu dem eines Ältesten entwickelt. Jeder Funkenspringer hat seine eigene Gabe. Diese Gabe lässt sich an dem Symbol auf ihrem Fußpolster unterscheiden. Eines Tages wird ihm ein großes Schicksal offenbart. Aber seht selbst wie es weitergeht. 'Großstaffeln' 'Gebrochenes Herz' Zu der Großstaffel Gebrochenes Herz gehört eine Staffel und eine Triologie die sich um die Kätzin Nebelsturm und den Kater Sturmwächter geht. Zu der Staffel gehören die Bücher: Nebelsturm, Sturmwächter, Wächterherz und Herzensbrecher. Zu der Triologie gehören die Bücher: Herzsplitter, Krallenzorn und Schattenblut. 'Kurzgeschichten News' Hey meine Lieben Clankatzen! Hier werde ich alle beendeten Kurzgschichten auflisten. 'Blätterpelz Liebe ' Ach endlich mamal ein bisschen Ruhe! Pech gehabt Blätterpelz. Kaum legt er sich aufs Ohr tantz Rauchglut ihm auf der Nase herum die ihn mit ihren anhimmelungen zur Weißglut bringt. Die Schnur ist zum zerreißen gespannt. Aber als sich die hübsche LaubClankätzin Flackerlicht verliebt scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Doch der schein trügt. Als ein Kampf zwischen dem LaubClan und dem FlammenClan ausbricht geschieht das unerdenkbare. 'Rauchgluts Leid' Die graue FlammenClankätzin Rauchglut ist unsterblich in den Kater Blätterpelz verliebt und versucht ihm immer wieder ihre Liebe zu beweisen. Doch als der Kater sich entsschließt zum LaubClan zu gehen und mit Flackerlicht zusammen zu sein, scheint Rauchgluts leben zerstört. Als jedoch eines Tages ein Kampf zwischen den beiden Clans ausbricht läst sich Rauchglut nicht stoppen. ' Diese beiden Geschichten hängen miteinander zusammen wenn ihr also mal Lust auf ein bisschen dramatik habt lest euch einfach mal durch.' 'Im Bann des Falken' Als sie die beiden Schwestern See der verdunsted und Leuchtende Blume in den frau getigerten Kater Feder des Falken verlieben. Doch als Feder des Falken See der verdunsted seine Liebe gesteht, bricht ein großer Streit zwischen den beiden aus und endet in einer Tragödie. Als der Kater See der verdunsted retten will ist es bereits zu spät. 'Das Lied der letzten Tulpe' Die Zustände im TulpenClan spitzen sich weiter zu. Monster rollen über ihr Territorium und klauen ihnen auch noch den letzten Atemzug. Als auch noch ein Feuer ausbricht nimmt das Leben der TulpenClanschülerin Kupferpfote eine dramatische Wendung. 'Erzählungen' 'Am Ende war alles gut' Diese Erzählung handelt von einer Katze die ein tragisches Schicksal auf sich genommen hat. Es war in einer der dunkelsten Nächte als es passierte, dieses Ereigniss hat alles von ihr genommen. Ihre Zweibeiner und Freunde hatte sie verloren und alles nur wegen diesem glänzenden Ding. 'Verloren und gefunden' Diese Erzählung ist für all meine Freunde im Wiki. Ich hoffe das sie immer meine Freude bleiben und ich sie nicht eines Tages verliere. 'Comics' 'Elementary Cats' Es geht um 4 Königreiche die von den Elementary Cats beherscht werden. Das Königreich des Gewitters, der Pflanzen,der Wolken und des Feuers. Als die Anführerin des Königreiches des Gewitters getötet wurde begann der große Krieg. Es gab drei Anwärter auf den Trohn. Dash, Katze des Donners und Blitzes; Thunder, Katze des Sturms und Fall, Katze des Regens. 'Andere' '1000 Gefahren in WarriorCats' In dieser Story dürft ihr selbst entscheiden wie sie ausgeht. Ob sie gut oder schlecht ausgeht das ist euch selbst überlassen. Viel Glück, und wählt weise^^ 'Plays of the fight' Alle 100 Blattwechsel werden die so genannten Plays of the fight ausgetragen. Teilnehmer sind 2 Katzen aus jedem Clan, ein Kater und eine Kätzin, dannach werden 5 Duelle ausgetragen. Wenn diese beendet sind gelangen die überlebenden in die Fünftelfinale und die letzten 3 gestorbenen in das Finale. Der Gewinner erlangt Ruhm und Ehre und genießt höchstes ansehen im Clan Ich hoffe euch gefallen meine ideen und ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim stöbern^^ Auch würde ich mich über Kommentare freuen^^ Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag